


Bittersweet

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not too much i guess???, they're just idiots that need to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Doyoung knows that he and Mark aren't exclusive; knows that they only fuck during Doyoung's ruts and Mark's heats because they both desperately need release and relief.They aren't exclusive but Doyoung wishes they were.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee
Comments: 33
Kudos: 258





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, okay?? I came up with this at 4:30 am because I was upset at how dry the domark tag is :(((( there's only 10 fics like,,,,, DAMN 😭
> 
> I love domark please love them too.

Doyoung knows that he and Mark aren't exclusive; knows that they only fuck during Doyoung's ruts and Mark's heats because they both desperately need release and relief. He knows they aren't together in any sense of the word – that Mark isn't his omega – but if Doyoung's being honest with himself, he wants him to be.

He and Mark, they aren't exclusive but Doyoung wishes they were.

Especially during nights like these where Mark lays trembling under him, body hot, skin flushed in different shades of pleasure as Doyoung fucks him slow and dirty and Mark can't choke back his whimpers or stop himself from pushing back against Doyoung's cock thrusting into him. It's on nights like these that Doyoung wishes, _so desperately wishes_, for more. Wishes that they were more than just two people – two band-mates, two friends – seeking respite in each other.

"Hyung," Mark whimpers, high pitched and breathy, fingers gripping onto the sheets beneath him. His back arches off the bed at a particularly hard thrust, eyes squeezing shut as a fresh trail of tears stream down his ruddy cheeks. Doyoung coos and reaches a hand up to brush Mark's sweaty bangs off his forehead, squeezing at his waist with the other.

"_Shh_," he coaxes, petting his hands down Mark's sides even as he keeps his pace tantalizing and brutal, cock ramming into Mark's slick hole over and over, hips slapping against his ass loud enough to be heard despite the headboard rhythmically knocking against the wall. They'll probably have a few of the members complaining in the morning but it's not like it can be helped; Mark's in heat after all and while he doesn't necessarily need Doyoung – _or any other alpha for that matter_ – to fuck him through it, it certainly does help him feel better.

"Almost there, baby," Doyoung whispers, rubbing his palms along Mark's narrow waist, thumbs splaying out to trace the ridges of his abs, taut muscles twitching under his touch. "You're doing so well. Just a little more."

Mark whines at that, thighs tensing and pressing against Doyoung's waist. He twists his upper body until his head is turned to the side, tendons in his neck straining as he bites at the pillow beneath his head to try and muffle his sobs. Mark's entire body jerks every time Doyoung's cock brushes against his over-sensitized prostate, cock flushed red and steadily dripping precum all over his stomach.

He's such a mess but, _by God_, if he isn't absolutely _gorgeous_.

"Doyoung hyung," Mark stutters out, voice strained, muscles tense and Doyoung _knows_. He knows that Mark is probably way too sensitive at this point, having already come twice – once with Doyoung's mouth wrapped around his cock and then again with Doyoung's fingers buried deep within his slick, twitching hole – but he still wants _more_. _Needs_ _more_. Needs Doyoung to get him off one last time; needs to be stretched out on his knot to finally get the relief he's been craving ever since his heat hit him yesterday.

And Doyoung's willing to give it to him. He's willing to give Mark everything he wants and more.

"It's okay baby," Doyoung reassures, voice not nearly as composed as he would like but it's not like he cares at this point. He leans back on his haunches and grips onto Mark's bruised thighs so that he can fuck him deeper – _harder_ – his knot pressing up against Mark's swollen rim with every thrust. Mark sobs, hole fluttering around Doyoung's cock as he ramps up the pace of his thrusts, fucking him so hard that Mark has to press his hands against the headboard to avoid knocking his head against it.

"My sweet omega," Doyoung slurs, punch drunk on Mark's scent and the feeling of his slick hole clenching around Doyoung's aching cock. He throws his head back as he moans, blunt nails digging crescents into Mark's plump thighs and adding to the bruises already there. "My pretty Mark. My baby. Gonna knot you, make you feel _so_ good."

Mark whines, sounding so desperate and needy, and Doyoung can't help the growl that rumbles through his chest, his alpha senses going haywire with the urge to please the omega beneath him. With the urge to take: to make Mark _his_; to knot him, _breed_ him, _claim_ him before any other alpha can even think of doing so. Doyoung can't, of course, but he really _truly _wishes that he could.

He tips his head forward and looks down at Mark through lidded eyes; admires the healthy flush on his cheeks and the tears clinging to his lashes, the way his dark hair is sticking to his forehead and neck, curling up at the ends. Doyoung lets his gaze travel lower, tracing over the curve of Mark's neck, taking in the dark blues and purples that litter his skin with no small amount of pride. He reaches forward with one hand, letting Mark's thigh droop towards the bed, and brushes his fingers over the puffy indents of his teeth at the base of Mark's throat, right over his scent gland. Mark trembles at the touch, eyes rolling back into his head, and pushes into the feeling of Doyoung's fingers on his skin but Doyoung pulls his hand away as if burned. He swallows thickly, hips faltering, eyes fixed on that forbidden spot on his omega's vulnerable body.

He could bite, sink his teeth into flesh and stake his claim, but he won't because that's not what this is about. That's not what their relationship is. That's not what Doyoung means to Mark, even if Mark means the entire world to him.

Doyoung slumps his shoulders unconsciously, chest aching as he leans down to kiss Mark, swallowing down the desperate sounds the omega makes when Doyoung finally pushes his knot into Mark's slick hole and locks them together. Doyoung kisses Mark tenderly, slow and sweet – even if the way he continues to fuck into him is anything but – and pretends that having Mark this intimately and yet knowing that they don't belong to each other doesn't leave a bittersweet taste on his tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda itching to turn this into a series but idk,,,,,, more domark anyone???? :)
> 
> Don't be shy to leave Kudos and/or comments ❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo)


End file.
